


A not so farm-centric day on the farm

by snakelesbians



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: A slice of tenderness, Hurt/Comfort but absent of much of the hurt, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: Sento stops by his boyfriend's Office for a chat





	A not so farm-centric day on the farm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).

“I know I told you I wouldn't talk to him about it, but Aoba decided to confront me first yesterday and I didn't have the heart to rebuff him.”

Kazumi looked up from where he had been bent over his desk, his hair mused and ink smudges on his face, to see Sento standing in the doorway to his office with an expression on his face that was both repentant and defiant.

“You’ve only been staying on my farm for 3 days and somehow Ryuga has managed to break 2 walls and you’ve managed to step over the main boundary that I set for you being able to visit. Times like these make me wonder why I ever agreed to date you rabbit-boy.”

“Well you obviously agreed to date me because I’m a sexy, talented and charismatic scientist and you couldn't resist,” Sento winked at Kazumi jokingly as he entered the room fully and closed the door behind him, before walking to stand in front of his boyfriend. “And it wasn’t my fault I was fully planning to avoid the topic completely for my time here but it was your employee that confronted me, and what I meant to tell you was that talking about the hazard incident in the old world was not his only reason for wanting to talk to me.” Sento crossed his arms and waited for Kazumi to speak.

“Oh? Do tell mr brilliant scientist.” Kazumi snarked at his boyfriend, face showing a clear war between his irritation at, and affection for the other.

“It seems he and your two other boys wanted to give me what I have been informed by Banjou is called the shovel talk.” Sento huffed irritatedly, blushing lightly at the same time. “It’s not like they have anything to worry about i would never willingly hurt you, not after everything that's happened to us and how i caused your death in our old world with my work.I could never forgive myself if anything I did caused you pain, especially now that we have gotten a second chance”

Kazumi sighed and shook his head making eye contact with his clearly embarrassed boyfriend, he stood up and held Sento’s hands within his own, squeezing them lightly to focus Sento’s attention upon him. 

“You and I both know that what happened to me in the old world was not your fault, I chose to use the knuckle and none of what occurred would have without the interference of evolt in the first place.” Kazumi moved one of his hands from Sento’s in order to stroke his face. “You need to forgive yourself for all the imagined crimes you carry on your shoulders, I never blamed you for how things ended up, it was all my choice and it was one i made gladly to help you save the whole world and allow us to end up here, in a place we can be happy and together. That's what really matters to me okay?” Kazumi smiled at Sento and waited patiently for him to respond.

“I-a---okay… if you’re sure, i can try to move on from the mistakes of my past, it's not like Banjou doesn't tell me to every day, so i guess i should listen when my boyfriend tells me the same thing, so ill try for you but not promises my genius works in mysterious ways.” Sento winked at Kazumi, trying to lighten the mood even though he was clearly not in a perfect mood anymore. 

“Hah, and you call me an idiot.” Kazumi shook his head at his often exasperating boyfriend and leaned forwards to kiss him, an action that said boyfriend quickly mirrored. When they parted, the heavy mood from earlier mostly lifted, Kazumi smiled cheekily at Sento and opened his mouth to speak once again. “Now then what was this about my boys giving you a shovel talk hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this little bit of fluff with a side of tenderness, ily taylor <333


End file.
